


Thank You

by marie33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie33/pseuds/marie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little drabble that I had to write in five minutes.  It's a lil angsty, but not too angsty.    I was tagged by fullmetalpotterhead on tumblr, go check them out on here and tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

He was the one to ask her to meet.

  
Ladybug was puzzled at first, but agreed to.  The following evening, the duo met up at  the top of the Eiffel  - a confused Lady, and a concerned Chat.  
  


“Is.. something the matter?”  Concern was evident in her tone.

  
Green eyes looked up worriedly at blue - and he moved a little closer to her.  
“My Lady… What will happen when we defeat Hawkmoth?  Will we keep in touch?  I don’t want this to end. I don’t want _us_ to end.”  He was rambling, and tears were collecting in the corners of his eyes.  Ladybug looked at him, her eyebrows raised.  "Oh, Chat.  Please don’t think like that.  I… I know it will be hard when we get to that point, but let’s focus on right now, okay?“

  
A few moments passed in silence, and a staggering breath escaped him, and Ladybug found herself in a tight, but gentle embrace.

  
_"Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if u want some real angst, read my other fic, because i'm still not over that. this is REALLY short, i'm trying to write something longer though! thank you for reading!!


End file.
